The Naruto Cast Presents: BrokeNCYDE
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Yeah, a whole bunch of Naruto yaoi pairings to BrokeNCYDE songs. Full summary inside. SasoDei, KakuHidan, KisaIta, KonaPein, ZetsuTobi, SasuNaru, KibaShino, NejiShika, KakaIru, etc. TAKING REQUESTS FOR YAOI PAIRINGS WITH BC13 SONGS! Details inside


Lol, this was random. I've had this idea for a long, long time. I love this song. I randomly decided to make this weird story of all the Naruto yaoi and KonaPein pairings. In every one, one of the characters

Are making moves on their lover while singing a BrokeNCYDE song. :D They are NOT ninjas in this one, just regular high schoolers.

Bold is Hidan Italics is Sasori Bold italics is Kisame Underlined is all of them

Sorry for any mistakes I might've made (spelling or otherwise). If you have a request for a BC13 song, just PM me and tell me. Enjoy!

Pairing: SasoDei

Song: Blue Steel

~x~

Deidara glanced up from the picture he was drawing in the kitchen as he heard music sound from the stereo is the living room.

His eyes widened slightly as Sasori, Hidan, and Kisame came out, each with a karaoke microphone in their hand. Sasori was wearing a form-fitting black tank-top, red skinny jeans, a black, silver-studded belt, black converse, and a white pair of those awesome sunglasses with the plastic lines of the lenses. Hidan was wearing no shirt (surprise, surprise), white skinny jeans, bright pink converse, and the same sunglasses as Sasori, except bright pink. Kisame was wearing a bright green tee-shirt, neon yellow skinny jeans, yellow slip-ons, and the same sunglasses at the other two, only they were neon green. (K/N: Can you imagine them in that? –nosebleed- Lol) Hidan and Kisame moved back to back and began dancing to the rhythm.

"**I'm a male model, baby!"** Hidan screamed, Sasori pushing the two apart and sashaying over to the blonde, putting his finger under the (albeit terrified) blonde's chin, and singing,

"_GIRL! JUST LOOK AT ME!_**(Look at me!)**_I'M SO PRETTY! _**(I'm so pretty!)**_WHEN I GOT ALL THESE HOES ALL OVER ME!_**(Yeeeeah!!!) **_I GOT THEM SKILLS!_**(I got the skills!) **_YOU KNOW THE DEAL! _**(My fuckin deal!)**_GIRL DON'T YOU MAKE ME SHOW YOU BLUE STEEL!!!"_

Deidara blushed heavily as Sasori pulled the blonde up and began grinding against him. Hidan laughed maniacally.

"_**Who's that guys," **_sang Kisame,_** " He's so fly. These hoes want to be my wife. They love my Hazel eyes. They way I strut got them hypnotized. Shake that ass girl, move them thighs. Wiggle them a little like your hips don't lie. Yeah baby what you cooking. I'm really, really, really good looking."**_

Sasori moved away from Deidara and put the microphone to his lips. He smirked at Deidara as the song escaped his lips with the other two.

"Lets get so dirty, **so dirty**. Lets get so dirty, **so dirty**. Lets get so dirty, **so dirty**. Lets get so dirty.** YOU'RE DIRTY GIRL!!! **Lets get so dirty, **so dirty**. Lets get so dirty, **so dirty**. Lets get so dirty,** so dirty. **Lets get so dirty. **YOU'RE DIRTY GIRL!!!**"

Sasori broke away from the other two and began nibbling at Deidara's neck, slipping his hands up the blonde's shirt and playing with his nibbles. Deidara moaned slightly as Sasori jumped back and sang once more.

_"GIRL! JUST LOOK AT ME!_**(Look at me!)**_I'M SO PRETTY! _**(I'm so pretty!)**_WHEN I GOT ALL THESE HOES ALL OVER ME!_**(Yeeeeah!!!) **_I GOT THEM SKILLS!_**(I got the skills!) **_YOU KNOW THE DEAL! _**(My fuckin deal!)**_GIRL DON'T YOU MAKE ME SHOW YOU BLUE STEEL!!!"_

Deidara smirked seductively at his boyfriend. Sasori smirked back, and Hidan laughed again. Deidara was beginning to think that the masochist was having way to much fun with the screaming bit.

"_**Chizzled abs and stunning features," **_sang Kisame, as the three lifted their shirts and pointed to their abdomens. "_**Runway model and I'd love to meet ya. Sucking in them cheeks, giving the BLUE STEEL! Walk it off, baby you know the deal. Rep so real, got you going crazy. No way will I call you my lady. Cause I'm a male model baby. And I don't fucking with fugly gurrrrls."**_

The three moved into the chorus again. But Sasori moved over to Deidara and began lap-dancing him. Then, he flipped himself around and whispered the words into Deidara's ear.

"Lets get so dirty, **so dirty**. Lets get so dirty, **so dirty**. Lets get so dirty, **so dirty**. Lets get so dirty.** YOU'RE DIRTY GIRL!!! **Lets get so dirty, **so dirty**. Lets get so dirty, **so dirty**. Lets get so dirty,** so dirty. **Lets get so dirty. **YOU'RE DIRTY GIRL!!!**"

_"GIRL! JUST LOOK AT ME!_**(Look at me!)**_I'M SO PRETTY! _**(I'm so pretty!)**_WHEN I GOT ALL THESE HOES ALL OVER ME!_**(Yeeeeah!!!) **_I GOT THEM SKILLS!_**(I got the skills!) **_YOU KNOW THE DEAL! _**(My fuckin deal!)**_GIRL DON'T YOU MAKE ME SHOW YOU BLUE STEEL!!!" _Sasori all but screamed into the microphone_._  
Hidan smirked maliciously and moved into the center as the other two began head banging to the beat.  
"**Girl don't you lie," **he screamed. **"I'm bulimic I can read your mind. You want my body. Why don't you fucking spend the night? EVERYBODY CELABRATE! THROW YOUR PANTIES ON THE STAGE! EVERYBODY CELABRATE! THROW YOUR PANTIES ON THE STAGE!!!"**  
The three began to sing the chorus again, and Sasori danced over to Deidara once more and began grinding himself of the blonde's growing erection.  
"Lets get so dirty, **so dirty**. Lets get so dirty, **so dirty**. Lets get so dirty, **so dirty**. Lets get so dirty.** YOU'RE DIRTY GIRL!!! **Lets get so dirty, **so dirty**. Lets get so dirty, **so dirty**. Lets get so dirty,** so dirty. **Lets get so dirty. **YOU'RE DIRTY GIRL!!!"**  
Sasori smirked as the taller male let out a very loud moan.

"_GIRL! JUST LOOK AT ME!_**(Look at me!)**_I'M SO PRETTY! _**(I'm so pretty!)**_WHEN I GOT ALL THESE HOES ALL OVER ME!_**(Yeeeeah!!!) **_I GOT THEM SKILLS!_**(I got the skills!) **_YOU KNOW THE DEAL! _**(My fuckin deal!)**_GIRL DON'T YOU MAKE ME SHOW YOU BLUE STEEL!!!"_

By the time he was done singing, he could feel that Deidara's member was just about to rupture, so he grabbed the blonde's hand and rushed him back to their shared room as Hidan sang (screamed) once more.

"You're so dirty! You're so dirty! You're so dirty! You're so dirty girl! You're so dirty! You're so dirty! You're so dirty! You're so dirty girl! So fuckin dirty!"

~x~

Muahahaha. I think I enjoyed that one wayyyy too much. Okay, like no joke, there is like a million legged bug on my wall. O.o Oh my god, it's moving!!! –is to afraid to kill it-

It looks like a spider.

Anyway, review, request BrokeNCYDE songs, Fanart, amvs, whatever. Oh, and if there has already been a pairing done, but you want it with a different BC13 song, just tell me the pairing and a song and I'll be sure to have it done.

Pairings I absolutely refuse to do:

ItaDei (sorry ItaDei fans. I just don't like Itachi with anybody but Kisame)

ItaSaso (I HATE this pairing!)

And the only straight pairing I do is KonaPein. Sorry about that.

Review!!! :D


End file.
